Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
In addition, with the increase in use frequency of a mobile terminal, an amount of data stored in the mobile terminal increases and important data is frequently stored in the mobile terminal. Accordingly, backup and restoration operations of the data stored in the mobile terminal are getting necessary in using the mobile terminal.